clawsfandomcom-20200213-history
Arlene Branch
Arlene Branch is a former detective for the Sarasota Police Department, a member of the Federal Bureau of Investigations special task force and the former romantic partner to Annalisa Zayas. She is a supporting character in Season One and Season Two in the drama series Claws, portrayed by Suleka Mathew. Biography Starting Detective She arrives with Chip Lauderdale in Palmetto Plaza. Before they head down the strip mall to interview the shops, Arlene walks over and introduces herself to Quiet Ann, whom sits on a stool and smokes a cigarrette. Arlene tries to get Ann to speak, informing her that the braided hair originated from Nigeria. Smiling, she leaves with Chip while Ann glances at her butt. Later, she relaxes in She She's, having lunch while Chip talks to Uncle Daddy on whether or not she would be a threat to the Dixie Mafia. As they converse, Arlene glances over and appears alert.Claws 1.05 Batsh*t Romance with Ann Arlene engages in sexual relations with Ann in the back seats of an unmarked police vehicle. Calling Desna over to the clinic, Ken warns that they may be staked out. When she heads over to investigate, a startled Ann and Arlene turn to them in shock. She introduces herself to both Kenneth and Desna before they leave them be.Claws 1.06 Self-Portrait Ann and Arlene have a picnic in the park on afternoon. They feast while Arlene tries to strike a conversation out of Ann, whom makes attempts to kiss her. Ann questions why she is persistent on asking about her personal life, to which she replies that she desires more from the relationship aside from sexual pleasure. There, it is revealed that Ann grew up in Palmetto with a brother that is smart. The two then share a kiss.Claws 1.07 Escape While in the police station, Arlene shares a personal call with Ann while solving a crossword puzzle. She spoke about her partner Chip and his possible connection to the murders of the Coombses and some clues on the troubles from the Dixie Mafia. Though she is warned not to go after the Dixie Mafia, Arlene continued the rest of her day reviewing files. On the boardwalk outside the Lanai, Arlene discovers a broken, bloodied nail between two planks, collecting it as evidence before she walks back.Claws 1.08 Teatro Waking one morning, she and Ann continuily shared kisses. Though Arlene protested and informed her that she needed to head for work, she suggested that they continued their relations in the shower. The two meet for coffee later the same day. Unaware, she drinks her cup laced with a sedative. When she begins driving, she drifts to a numbing slumber, pulling to the side of the highway.Claws 1.09 Ambrosia Personality to be added Relationships |-|Friends= *'Sarasota Police Department' **'Chip Lauderdale' (Former Partner) *'Federal Bureau of Investigations' **'Lucy Chen' (Partner) |-|Enemies= *'Russian Mafia' *'Desna's Divas' (Suspects) **'Desna Simms' (Suspect) **'Polly Marks' (Potential Suspect) **'Annalisa "Quiet Ann" Zayas' (Former Lover > Enemy) *'Kenneth Brickman' (Suspect) Appearances Memorable Quotes Behind the Scenes *Met Salih was a stunt double for Suleka Mathew in the role of Arlene Branch. Trivia *''To be added'' References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:S1 Characters Category:S2 Characters Category:Deceased